Jonathan Harker
|First = Encounter at Far Point |Count = 8 |Name = Jonathan Harker |Age = 43 |Birth = 1982 |Profession = Lawyer Firefighter |ReasonTrip = Planned to go on a trip with his estranged wife, but she stood him up and he ended up going alone |IslandReason = ...Crashed on the Island |Family = Renee Harker (ex-wife) Lucas Harker (son) }} Jonathan Harker was a former lawyer and fireman prior to crashing on the Island, devoting most of his life to the service of others. He was married to Renee and had a son named Lucas. Lucas had a condition that required a lot of medicine, and while investigating the murder case of Summer St. Clair's parents and their convicted murderer Charlie Hume and being sidetracked, Jonathan discovered that Lucas was dying due to his lack of medicine. Lucas ended up dying of his condition and Jonathan blamed the proved-framed and newly-released Charlie for his death. Following advice from Charlie's father, Desmond Hume, Jonathan made a vow to spend more time with his wife, but his constant urgency to save people made him become a firefighter. After three years of saving lives hands-on, Jonathan risked the life of his team members in an effort to save a young boy from a burning fire, causing him to get fired. His relationship with Renee finally failed and he lost her after repeated attempts to have another child, which Renee did not want. After repeatedly bugging her about going on a cruise, Jonathan and Renee reached a compromise and Renee promised to go on with him. On the cruise, Jonathan arrived at his room to see Renee that she stood him up. The cruise crashed onto the Island and Jonathan is a survivor of the ship currently living on the Island amongst the other survivors, including Summer herself. He planned on using a lighthouse native to the Island to get everyone home, but his plan failed after a determined Annie used dynamite to blow it up. He is portrayed by William Fichtner. Before the Island Past Jonathan became a lawyer, and married Renee, with whom he had a child named Lucas, who became intensely ill. Obsession of Murder Case Jonathan eventually became obsessed with a murder case where teenager Charlie Hume was convicted of murdering the parents of Summer St. Clair and Jonathan was convinced that he did it. Becoming so obsessed with the case, Jonathan forgot to give his son the medication he needed, resulting in Lucas' untimely death. Charlie stood outside the church during the funeral and Jonathan yelled and screamed at him, blaming him for the death of his son. While at Lucas' gravesite, Jonathan received a visit from Desmond Hume, the father of Charlie. Desmond gave Jonathan apologies from himself and his son, telling Jonathan that he suggests not to let his wife go, since she's all he has left. Collapsing Relationship Jonathan vowed to spend more time with Renee, dropping his job as a lawyer. Being jobless didn't last long, as his urge to save lives and make a differnce resulted in Jonathan becoming a firefighter. After three years on the team, Jonathan put the members of his team in danger to save the life of a young boy trapped in a burning building, and Gideon Wilds, the man in charge, fired Jonathan in fear he may put more people in danger. Following his firing, Jonathan and Renee began to fight again, and Jonathan repeatedly begged her to have another child. Renee feared he was attempting to replace Lucas. The two eventually divorced, but Jonathan was not ready to let go of his wife. He repeatedly bugged her to get on a cruise with him so they could try to reconnect. Renee finally accepted his offer. On the La Mer Jonathan boarded the La Mer alone, and entered the room to find that Renee stood him up. Jonathan was on board when the ship crashed onto the Island. On the Island Season 1 Following the crash, Jonathan goes through some of the mess alongside Roz, looking for some of his own stuff and encounters a pair of binoculars. While doing so, he meets Roz who is doing the same. The both of them slowly realize that there's a third, smaller wreckage piece of cruise inside a small cave inside the canyon. Jonathan eats the apple that was given to Katy by the Jungle Man after expressing doubt there are men out there in the jungle, but he agrees to keep an eye out during nighttime. He states that he believes Katy may have made it all up due to the given situation she's in at such a young age. Jonathan storms off after Ned says that they don't have to do anything about the situation. He finds The Lighthouse, where a watcher tells him to "let go." The watcher falls out of the lighthouse and dies. Then, Jonathan begins to divise a plan. Then, he finds Theo and Emily. He shows them the lighthouse and they fix up the mirror. Jonathan, Theo, and Emily return to the beach and Jonathan calms down Theo, who panics after hearing that Katy was kidnapped by Annie, while she was under Roz's care. Jonathan begins to doubt Ned's leadership abilities and shares his sentiments with Summer. He gets the idea about moving the group to the lighthouse because it offers them better visibility for when ships come by. Jonathan and Summer lead a group of around thirteen to the lighthouse, splitting the main group of survivors in two. Jonathan and Summer remember their past together and Jonathan begins feeling upset about the life he ruined obsessing over the useless Charlie Hume case. Summer sincerely asks for his forgiveness, saying they get a new start on the Island. Jonathan tearfully accepts her apology and the two embrace in a warm hug. At the lighthouse, Summer approaches Jonathan about the rowdy members of the group. She suggests to him that they fish for food since they're running low on supply. Jonathan agrees, and they have Zhen make a bunch of fishing rods and spears to allow them to get the fish easier. After fishing and hearing complaints about no rescue yet, Jonathan delivers a speech asking his followers to be patient because they need to finish repairs at the lighthouse and stop complaining, saying if they feel better off getting rescue at the beach, that they can go back. No one goes back, proving Jonathan's point. Jonathan sits on the cliff looking over where the Watcher he let die once laid, but is no longer there anymore, just leaving a trail of blood. Zhen takes a seat and asks him what he's looking for, Jonathan explains the story. Zhen says everyone was getting worried and Jonathan returns to the camp. He goes inside the lighthouse and can't find the right size mirror to replace the mirror inside. He tells Summer that whenever he sees her, all he sees is his son, revealing he still holds some animosity toward her due to her case. Summer gathers up Zhen and they head to the crash site and find a mirror, in an attempt for Summer to try and earn back Jonathan's respect. It's the right size and Jonathan is happy with Summer, apologizing to her. Later, Mats shows up at the lighthouse and warns them that Annie is coming to the beach to blow up the lighthouse. Jonathan tells Summer to take the group away while he remains at the beach to try and talk to Annie. Summer returns and stabs Annie in the leg with one of the speaars Zhen made the day prior, causing her to fall. She turns around and stabs Summer with a knife, angering Jonathan. Annie holds Summer hostage, telling Jonathan she'll kill Summer unless he lets her blow up the lighthouse. He lets Annie inside, leaving Summer outside the lighthouse with Mats, and fights with Annie. Annie detonates the dynamite, and despite Jonathan's efforts to stop her, the lighthouse blows up - with Jonathan and Annie still inside. Jonathan is found impaled by shrapnel among the rubble by Mats and Dominic, and Leigh tends to him. When Leigh and Mats head off to get the right tools, Annie tells the half-conscious Jonathan that it's still in her best interest that Jonathan listens to her one day. Leigh and Mats return and perform a successful operation on him. Later, when Jonathan wakes up, Summer tells him that Mats and Annie left. Jonathan is sad, but Summer assures him they'll find a way of the Island. Trivia * Jonathan is a common masculine given name meaning "Yahweh has given" in Hebrew.The first known Jonathan was a son of King Saul in the Hebrew Bible, a close friend of David. * Jonathan Harker is one of the main protagonists in the 1897 horror novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. * A Harker was one who kept and trained hawks to hunt game. Category:Main Characters